The present invention relates to a latch member for a cassette container and more particularly to a self-locking shackle seal for a cassette container.
Certain types of cassette containers, for example, containers for video tape recorder tape cassettes, are made to have a top and bottom which are hinged on one side and which close together to form a complete container for a cassette cartridge. It is desirable when shipping such containers, such as through the mail, to be able to provide a means for both ensuring that the lids stay latched together and for providing a seal to show whether the lids have been opened. Such a self-sealing shackle must be relatively inexpensive to replace, must be integral with the cassette container, and must be easily opened by authorized personnel. It must also be relatively inexpensive to manufacture the latch mechanism.